


and that's alright *bastille* (im too SOFT)

by bastillesmith



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Dan Smith - Freeform, Multi, a precious boy, all my good type is gone now, i cant type im too sleepy, i got craried away, i want thos bc its so soft, my gay ass lives for this soft dan shit idek, proctecc this BOY, rly soft, soft, too adorable, used it all up LADIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastillesmith/pseuds/bastillesmith
Summary: i got a bit soft and this came about somehow





	and that's alright *bastille* (im too SOFT)

Waking up with Dan will always be your favourite way to start the day.

You’re most often the one to wake and greet the morning first, but most times you stay under the guise of sleep because watching Dan wake up will never fail to make you giggle.

You’re wrapped in his arms with yours looped around his chest, your body pressed close to his, so you can hear his heart beat softly against your cheek. Firstly, you feel him a ripple of tension flow through his skinny arms and shoulders. His chest swells with a large breath and he breathes out slowly, hints of a groan weaving through his breath. The warmth his body provides deserts you as he pulls his arms away from you and straightens his body, stretching, and you crack your eyes to watch him. 

Dan’s brow furrows like he’s concentrating hard on something, and his eyes squeeze closed tighter, then slowly pull open, revealing a deep, dark and sleepy blue. His small mouth twitches and he rolls over onto his stomach, forehead pressed deep into his pillow. He props his forearms beneath him and arches his back while groaning a lil bit before yawning. You watch him from a slip between your fingers, trying to hide your smile at his adorable ways. 

Slowly, Dan sits up, runs his fingers through his state of a hairstyle, and rubs his hands over his tired, scruffy face. When he brings his gaze down at you, you close your eyes again, but not before you see his face soften and a small smile creeps onto his lips. Another sigh escapes him, this one is contented and wishful. You wonder if that is how he feels when all he does it look at you? A giddy warmth spreads through you, and you blame it on the sleep seeping into your thoughts, but it’s still nice. 

Dan gets closer to you, his tall and gangly shape blocking out the spot of sun trying to come through your thin curtains. You fight and hide the smile, breathe more deeply. But, the closer he leans. A moment passes before gentle, tender fingertips softly graze your cheek, tucking stray strands of hair behind your ears, brushing it off your forehead. His hand glides down to your neck, and he pulls himself closer, his breath sweeping your face, and touches a small kiss on the tip of your nose. Heat spreads from there, down to where his hand still holds your neck. 

He’s so close that you can hear what you wait for each morning. He sucks in a breath then sighs, putting a pause in between, a pause in which he could say anything to you. You can tell he wants to, but you also know he can’t find the words, and that’s all right. But right now, in this moment, there is nothing you want more than to know what he’s been trying to say in the small hours of the morning when he can think of nothing else but you beside him.

He straightens up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. But he doesn’t get up yet. Instead, he sits. You open your eyes a little, waiting for the moment in which he’ll be over you, cuddling you awake and placing warm and sleepy kisses against your skin. That’s what supposed to come next...

Instead, he just sits there.

You watch him, wondering what could be going through this boy’s mind. He’s so thin, you can see the outline of his spine. You’re always worried he’s not eating enough.

He turns his head to catch you staring and a dimpled grin spreads across his face. “Morning, love.”

“Hi.” You smile back up at him, trying to call him over to your arms with your mind. He’s interrupted the routine. By now he should be smothering you with affection, under the impression that you’re waking up to his kisses and love.

“Have you been awake this whole time?” he asks.

A blush flushes across your cheeks, giving you away instantly.

Dan’s nose scrunches up as he laughs softly. “Come over here.”

Pleasure runs through you; he wants your little routine to continue just as much as you do. You crawl across the messy bedspread towards him and wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him gently and smiling softly towards him. With a small grunt, Dan turns around, hooks his arms around your waist, and pulls you onto his lap. Staring into bright baby blue eyes, you melt, cupping his scruffy cheeks in your hands. He lowers his forehead onto your shoulder, burying his face in your neck and letting his scruff tickle you. Giggling, you run your fingers through his messy and tangled head of black hair. He places kisses on your shoulder, up your neck, and then on your lips, and you kiss him back, pressing a little harder. You let him pull you even closer, and let your breath seep away from his mouth. He pulls away slowly, leaving the two of you dizzy and breathless.

And then it happens again. His lips part, then close. As if he’s dying to say something without using any words.

But this time, his lips move wide into a grin, laughter lines spread across his face. “I can’t even begin to tell you how much I love you.”

And that’s all right.


End file.
